1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosed technology relates generally to an apparatus for raising and aligning the structural towers of a collapsible performance stage, and more specifically to a rolling shuttle which receives the ends of the structural towers of a collapsible performance stage and facilitates positioning the towers in their upright positions supporting a roof over the stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile performance stages are commonly used for temporary venues, performances, or rallies. Typical mobile performance stages must be assembled on site. Modern mobile stages may come in the form of a trailer, wherein the mobile stage is collapsible to a compact and mobile unit. The APEX 3224 Mobile Stage, manufactured by APEX Stages of Pittsburg, Kans., is an example of such a mobile stage.
Mobile stages generally include a stage deck and can include a stage roof. In order to support the stage roof, columns or towers are often used as structural elements. A mobile stage can be a large structure, and its components are manufactured from steel or other structural, heavy metals. In a typical stage setup situation it may take four laborers to raise the stage roof from the stage deck. In doing so, the laborers may have to drag the base of the stage towers across the stage deck, which may damage the deck or the tower itself. Because these stages are typically rented out for limited use, resiliency and long-term reliability are important features.
Mobile stages are often an economical alternative to erecting a permanent stage at a site. The typical reasons for electing to use a mobile stage include temporary use, cost, and reliability. Cutting the costs of using a mobile stage provides additional incentive for using a mobile stage. The simplest way to cut costs would be to reduce the number of persons required to setup and operate the stage. Costs are also saved when the owner of a mobile stage knows the stage will last. These cost savings can be passed on to customers, increasing the incentive to use one mobile stage over another.
What is needed is a system of erecting a mobile stage featuring minimal labor, minimal time, and minimal wear on the mobile components. Heretofore there has not been a mobile stage tower-erecting apparatus with the capabilities of the invention presented herein.